The present invention relates to a decorative device and more particularly to a flashing light device.
There is at present on the market shoes of the sneaker type that incorporate as an integral part thereof in the heel of the shoes a flashing light device that flashes when the wearer of the shoes walks and, in particular, runs. These shoes having the flashing light device in the heel thereof have become a status symbol among the teens and young adults and are very expensive. In addition, certain environmental groups have requested that these type of shoes be removed from the marketplace due to the fact that they incorporate in the mechanism a mercury switch. The reasoning of the environmental groups are that when these shoes are discarded and end up in the landfill or incinerator, the mercury in the mercury switches will contaminate the ground in the landfill and possibly the ground water and the air upon incineration.
To overcome the objections of the environmental groups, the manufacturer of the shoes incorporating the flashing light devices have changed from a mercury switch to a nonmercury switch to thereby eliminate the hazard of the mercury switch.
It is also known that in normal circuits employing a switch it is very desirable to prevent contact bounce when the switch is closed.